


Warmth

by thunder_and_stars



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Romance, Winter, i def don't know what romance is but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder_and_stars/pseuds/thunder_and_stars
Summary: It was a cold day, as most days in winter were, but the day was rather colder than the rest, snow falling gently to the ground and whirling on the wind. Some days, he enjoyed the cold, enjoyed wandering through the streets and letting the chill buffet him as he strode down icy sidewalks.Other days, days when he wasn’t doing as well, it was too cold, and he didn't want to get up when the sun spilled harshly through the windows. Luckily, his angel was there for him regardless.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter than my normal works, and it exists solely because my friend yelled at me for writing angst, but I hope you enjoy! I never write fluff or romance really, so it's probably ooc. Anyway, enjoy!

It was a cold day, as most days in winter were, but the day was rather colder than the rest, snow falling gently to the ground and whirling on the wind. Some days, he enjoyed the cold, enjoyed wandering through the streets and letting the chill buffet him as he strode down icy sidewalks.

Other days, days when he wasn’t doing as well, it was too cold, and he couldn’t manage to keep his body temperature up while juggling the flood of thoughts that flowed roughly through his mind. Those days, it was hard to get up in the mornings as the ice seeped into his veins, and he wanted to stay under the blankets piled high atop his bed and ignore the rest of the world.

“Crowley?” A warm voice came from the doorway, and he poked his head out of the covers just enough to see who was there.

Aziraphale stood in his suit, concern furrowing his brow. The sun that spilled through the windows was not the bright and blinding light that came with mornings, but the burned red hues of late afternoon.

“Hello, angel,” he greeted, sitting up and trying to look as dignified as one could while swathed in blankets. Aziraphale seemed expectant, and Crowley glanced at the clock that hung on the wall, and while the time did nothing to jumpstart his memories, he realized that he needed to water his plants.

He started to stand, but the blankets tangled around his legs and he almost fell. Aziraphale moved to his side and sat down on the edge of the bed, putting a gentle hand around where Crowley’s knee would be, buried under the covers. His eyes held a question, and Crowley mumbled something about his plants, trying to disentangle himself from the blankets twisted around him.

“I watered them already,” Aziraphale told him. Crowley knew Aziraphale wouldn’t have yelled at them like he does, but he supposed it was the best he would get. “Do you want to come to the couch?”

Crowley shrugged, shrinking further into his heap of blankets, trying to stay warm. Aziraphale nudged his leg until he shifted over, then seated himself on the bed, carefully removing his shoes and his jacket.

“Bad day?”

Crowley hummed softly, the noise turning into a hiss, and leaned his head onto Aziraphale’s shoulder.

Aziraphale climbed carefully next to the demon, wrapping an arm around Crowley. The angel was warm, despite the cold of the day, and he appreciated the warmth as much as the gesture itself.

He didn’t know what they were to each other, not exactly, because they were meant to be enemies, but they seemed to be friends, if not more, but it didn’t matter. He knew that Aziraphale was always there when he needed, and he would be there when his angel needed him.

“Thank you,” he whispered, and Aziraphale smiled. They don’t mention it, though it happens again throughout the winter, when the days are cold and spirits are low.

If Crowley shows up on the steps of Aziraphale’s store with two books he knows the angel doesn’t has yet, Aziraphale doesn’t bring up the days they don’t address, but he welcomes Crowley in with a smile. They continue to spend the cold days together under a blanket, and they spend the warm summer nights in the park, feeding the ducks and watching the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
